Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 June 2018
03:12:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:12:40 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 03:12:48 Hiya 03:12:49 hoi ano! 03:12:57 Feisty 03:13:00 wha 03:13:01 Hiiii 03:13:05 xd 03:13:09 hOI 03:13:17 :):) 03:13:37 You are customising badges 03:13:40 ^.^ 03:13:42 Oh nice 03:13:44 yea! 03:13:56 it's really cool! 03:14:02 my name is bright pink!!1 03:14:06 i LOVEEEE PINK 03:14:14 So it's mean it your job now 03:14:16 Cool 03:14:34 One day I think you will be staf 03:14:39 gasp 03:14:43 I wish aha 03:14:51 i want to be a chat mod 03:14:55 How you do that 03:15:02 And be that 03:15:10 And get the job 03:15:17 oh hm. 03:15:22 Please tell me 03:15:24 my friend just made me admin 03:15:38 Who is your friend 03:15:38 she made me admin, so i helped make the wiki :) 03:15:50 CreationBeTheWorld23 03:15:57 Ohhh 03:16:01 Nice 03:16:04 we don't need anymore staff member at the moment sorry Ano. 03:16:19 maybe one day, i'll let you be a admin on it :) 03:16:25 Ok 03:16:28 Thanks 03:16:31 Feisty 03:16:32 np. 03:16:37 oh no 03:16:39 You are the best 03:16:49 i forgot to make the announcemt ahh 03:17:00 okay i'll make it right NOW! :3 03:17:06 brb, 03:17:06 What announcement 03:17:15 that you and jally are friends again! 03:17:26 Ohhh 03:17:42 Have you made a blog post 03:18:17 nooo sorry :( 03:18:21 ill make it now 03:18:25 OK 03:18:39 Bye 03:19:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 04:23:07 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:24:01 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:24:14 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:33:07 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:33:10 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:51:58 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:52:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:48:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 06:49:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 06:52:32 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 06:53:06 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 07:12:56 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 07:14:14 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 07:15:24 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 07:16:15 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 07:33:52 -!- Alessiahere has joined Special:Chat 07:34:32 -!- Alessiahere has left Special:Chat 07:44:44 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:45:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:48:52 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:49:07 JALLYBUG 07:49:17 WHERE ARE YOU 07:49:24 I AM WAITING 07:49:53 I have to talk with you Jally 07:52:21 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:52:54 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:57:21 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:00:13 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:00:16 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:01:29 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:01:43 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:04:02 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:04:04 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:04:34 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:04:36 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:05:39 ������ 08:07:51 ���� 08:09:17 ○_○ 08:09:48 I think she is busy 08:10:26 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:10:54 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:10:54 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:11:24 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:11:30 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:12:00 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:20:30 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:23:19 san 08:23:26 l am here 08:28:00 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 08:29:08 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 08:29:23 Hi 08:29:33 hi 08:29:44 o/ 08:29:51 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 08:31:20 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:38:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:39:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:45:36 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 08:46:06 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 09:02:47 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has left Special:Chat 09:13:57 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:14:31 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 09:17:19 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 09:19:26 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 09:20:54 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 09:23:49 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 09:33:24 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 09:33:54 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 09:55:57 -!- The.plagg has joined Special:Chat 09:56:36 ummm...Hi 09:58:35 -!- The.plagg has joined Special:Chat 10:01:17 -!- The.plagg has joined Special:Chat 10:12:47 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:13:50 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:15:04 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:15:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:15:18 hi 10:15:57 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:16:03 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:16:33 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:16:44 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:17:14 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:17:19 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:17:49 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:18:05 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:18:35 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:18:37 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:19:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:19:13 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:19:24 what's up? 10:19:37 hi The.Playground 10:19:43 sorry 10:19:52 The.Plagg 10:19:58 hiiiiin 10:20:15 nice to meet you 10:20:30 nice to meet you too 10:20:34 o/ 10:21:02 o/ 10:21:22 So , foe how long have you been on wiki ? 10:21:48 yeI am here from April 10:22:03 cool 10:22:06 and you 10:22:19 joined just now 10:22:29 ohhe 10:22:34 welcome here 10:22:42 thanks 10:22:51 Are you will be my friend 10:22:56 your welcome 10:23:16 yea sure , why not 10:23:32 you watch miraculous ladybug ? 10:23:55 Yes 10:24:03 I am a big fan 10:24:09 me too 10:24:34 Who's your favorite character ? 10:24:48 Catnoir 10:25:44 Mine's Adrien I think 10:27:01 I am a boy 10:27:08 from India 10:27:15 and you 10:27:43 I'm not keen on telling those kind of things 10:28:12 OK 10:28:30 don't say 10:29:01 Anyways , I've gotta go to study chemistry , I have a test for two days 10:29:22 I guess bye for now 10:30:17 bye 10:32:16 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:36:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:37:10 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:37:12 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:37:42 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:37:45 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:38:15 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:39:03 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:39:33 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:39:36 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:40:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:40:13 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:44:05 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:44:23 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:44:53 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:44:57 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:45:27 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:45:59 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:46:29 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:46:32 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:47:02 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:48:34 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:49:04 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:49:40 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:50:10 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:51:02 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:51:24 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 10:51:27 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 10:51:32 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:51:35 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:52:05 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:52:09 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:52:42 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:52:54 l am here 10:52:58 san 10:53:01 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:53:30 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:53:58 hi 10:54:05 I am here 11:17:34 -!- Gigglygemini1983 has joined Special:Chat 11:22:18 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 11:31:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:32:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 14:03:05 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 14:35:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:45:50 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:32:08 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 16:12:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:12:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:12:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:13:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:02:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:03:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:03:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:03:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:04:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:05:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:05:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:06:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:10:39 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 17:10:43 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 17:19:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:20:06 Nobody is here 17:20:16 (crying) 17:20:28 Jally 17:20:32 Feisty 17:20:36 Chaton 17:20:58 Christine 17:21:08 San 17:21:19 Nobody is here 17:21:44 (crying) (sad) (crying) 17:21:56 (happy) 17:22:06 o/ 17:22:17 Sophiedp 17:22:22 Hiiiii 17:22:45 (Adrien) 17:23:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:35:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:35:26 Jallybug 17:39:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:40:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:40:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:40:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:40:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:41:20 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:41:31 Hoi. 17:41:53 sorry gtg. 17:44:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:46:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:46:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:46:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:46:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:46:38 Hoi 17:46:42 Feisty 17:49:26 -!- The Last Booker DeWitt has joined Special:Chat 17:50:35 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:50:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:50:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:50:51 Hiii 17:51:27 Hi 17:53:12 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:53:22 hoi ano! 17:53:33 hoi last booker! 17:54:10 i have to take a shower right now, but i'll be right back :) 17:54:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:56:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:56:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:56:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:56:39 Ok 17:56:50 -!- The Last Booker DeWitt has left Special:Chat 17:57:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:57:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:57:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:57:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:58:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:59:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:59:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:01:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:01:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:02:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:02:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:03:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:03:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:03:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:03:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:03:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:03:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:04:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:04:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:05:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:05:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:06:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:06:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:07:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:07:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:08:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:09:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:11:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:11:16 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:11:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:11:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:11:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:11:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:11:30 hoi ano! 18:11:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:11:49 Hoi Feisty 18:11:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:11:59 im very trired. 18:12:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:12:06 i am sick. 18:12:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:12:22 Why 18:12:39 You should take rest 18:13:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:13:46 i know 18:13:51 i have the fever 18:13:58 my nose is very runny. 18:14:32 Then you should go to doctor 18:14:39 And should sleep 18:15:03 hm. 18:15:13 maybe i should drink medicine. 18:15:19 What is the time there 18:15:23 Yep! 18:15:27 it's 2:15 for me. 18:15:34 i live in soutthern canada. 18:15:58 11.45 p.m for me 18:16:01 you live in india right? 18:16:07 Yes 18:16:10 lucky! 18:16:16 my friend used to live there. 18:16:21 her name is maya. 18:16:27 seh's very smart. 18:16:30 :) 18:16:34 Ohhh 18:16:43 But I don't know her 18:17:11 oh. 18:17:12 Do you know in which part of India she lives 18:17:15 hm. 18:17:25 i forget 18:17:29 she lives in canada now 18:17:44 Ohhh 18:18:00 In which class you are reading 18:18:06 im in g7. 18:18:16 13 18:18:21 I am 10th grade 18:18:25 :3 18:18:25 14 18:18:31 ooh cool! 18:18:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:18:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:18:39 is high school hard? 18:18:57 Yep! But not too hard 18:19:07 are people mean? 18:19:12 are there nerds? 18:19:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:19:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:19:19 is there yummy food? 18:19:27 i have so many question aha 18:19:28 Yep 18:19:31 OK bye 18:19:35 i love food 18:19:40 bye lol 18:19:41 I have to sleep 18:19:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:20:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:26:26 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:30:23 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:30:40 buh-bye. 19:32:37 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 19:32:42 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 20:58:22 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 20:58:44 Hi ��! 20:59:43 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 21:11:43 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 21:11:44 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 03